


Heat

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Renji wished that Byakuya would be his. He would take anything he could get. The sex was phenomenal and he loved being so close to the man that would never be his.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



“Lieutenant Renji?”

Renji looked up from his paperwork. In the doorway was Captain Byakuya.

Captain Byakuya...looking as put-together in his officer uniform as always. It was always confusing to him, how Byakuya could get away with wearing his hair decorations even with his official police outfit.

“Do you have the evidence for the Sosuke case together?”

“Yeah.” Renji opened his ‘important’ drawer and scrabbled around in it. Certainty turned to frustration as he realized it wasn’t on top like he’d originally had it. He began digging around in frustration.

“Nnnngh...it was in here yesterday! In a blue envelope!”

Renji dug around a bit more. He almost jumped when hands suddenly came into his vision.

“Here. Let me help.” Byakuya began pulling out the plethora of cases from his drawer. Renji nodded and continued.

Renji was getting more and more frustrated. Not entirely by the missing file. The problem was that Byakuya’s hands kept accidentally - and he was certain not-so-accidentally - brushing against his own. The softness of them just made him think of all the times that they’d experienced each other.

Byakuya called it a ‘bonding exercise’. Renji felt differently.

Finally, once the drawer was almost empty, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Renji reached up and pulled Byakuya into a rough kiss. He smelled like sakura blossoms and tea, a fitting smell that drove him wild. He began pulling his tie off, eager to get  _ more _ from the emotionally reserved man that he was far too involved with.

He was stopped by a hand on his hand. Renji looked up, startled, into the overly serious gaze of his superior.

“Not now. It’s entirely unprofessional to have sex in our offices during the day,” Byakuya replied to the unasked question.

Something he said caught Renji’s attention. “During the day?”

“...Night is a different question.”

Renji smirked.

* * *

They laid on Renji’s desk, both entirely exhausted. Renji loved sucking off Byakuya, hearing the sweet little moans that his boss made. Eventually Renji hoped to make him moan his name. Hearing his name said like that from the man he loved…

“I found it, by the way.”

“Hm?” Renji turned to Byakuya, wiping some of the sweat from his brow.

“The envelope. It was on my desk. Empty.”

“What?!” Renji grit his teeth. “That son of a bitch! He must’ve-”

“Yes, he must have.” Byakuya sounded far too calm for Renji’s liking.

“Why are you so god-damned calm?! He took all of our evidence!”

“Because it means we were on the right track. I expected he would do this,” Byakuya explained.

“I just...that bastard!”

Renji was so focused on his hate for Aizen that his boss’ lips on his own caught him by surprise. Instantly the hate turned to passion and Renji felt himself getting hard all over again.

God, why did Byakuya do this to him? And why couldn’t Byakuya be  _ his _ ?

He pulled away from Byakuya and asked, “Did you want to go get some burgers or something after this?”

Byakuya gave him the look he knew meant admonition. “You know I don’t want any sort of relationship. This is bonding. Nothing more.”

Byakuya leaned in and gave Renji another hot kiss.

Renji let himself fall into the heat of the moment. He was so delicious, a taste that he could never get enough of.


End file.
